


Jaybird

by Angelrainbowbarf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Creampie, Forced Sex, Gay, M/M, Party, Rape, Somnophilia, Twink, Violence, Violent, bruised, forced creampie, pounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelrainbowbarf/pseuds/Angelrainbowbarf
Summary: A dark cage that holds me. No light. No perch to sit on. On the cold dark floor of my cage. That i see no end to. Its where im trapped. When did i get here?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 15





	1. Dark

(The picture is of Devin)

My dream came to an abrupt end as my ringtone played. Then same silly tune played over and over. It got louder and louder as i turned to face it. Ariels name lights up over my screen. Squinting my eyes i answer my phone in the dark. 

“Hello?"

“Hey dev you comin’? Calebs lookin for you!”

“Yeah yeah im getting ready now. "

“Ok see you soon.”

“Yeah."

*hangs up*

Uggghh man. That dream was so good too. Hopefully ill make it to this party. Its only 8 so ill have plenty of time to get ready and drive over there. Just wonder why Caleb was so amped to get me there. Its not like i have a present for his birthday. I told him money was tight. I hope he doesn’t expect anything. Taking my phone off the charger i do a big stretch. Then stare into my room. Its dark... I should shower...

Driving down to Caleb house was a nightmare. There was so much traffic because its the end of the week and there was a crash on the highway. After all that i thought id get a break but my fucking car needed air in the tires. I completely forgot and i had to waste more time by going to the gas station. It almost made me want to turn around and say something came up. I couldn't do that though. I promised Caleb id be here to celebrate. He really likes to make a grand entrance to EVERY milestone. Like when he became an EMT we threw this huge party and got black out drunk. For what? A three month program? Whatever, he’s my best friend. I shouldn’t complain so much. I text Caleb to let him know I'm almost there. 

Pulling up the drive way i see a familiar face. Ariel waves to me from outside the car. 

“Hey dev!"

I park and smile. 

“Hey Ariel. Whats up?"

I open my arms as she hugs me. I lock my car and look at her excited face. Shes a cute girl. Part of me came to this party to see her. 

“Dev guess what! Caleb got a whole band to come! Well they're kind of new."

I nod as she drags me along. "Damn! i don't even have to walk!" 

She laughs and continues showing me around. The bar, the dance floor and some more friends from college. Wow he really wanted a lot of people to come. They all talk about how excited they are for caleb to be graduating soon. Then speak of the devil. 

“Caleb!" Ariel screams excitedly. Well damn. Its almost like I’m not even here. 

He shows up with paint on his face like he's been playing football. He's so sweaty his curly brown hair strands are sticking to his forehead. He's a little out of it. Almost like he's drank too much. 

“Hey guys!"

He hugs alice then makes his way over to me. I laugh as he hugs me. His sweaty armpits leak into my own shirt. Gross. He then lingers for a bit then backs up. 

“Hey man you alright?" I asked a little concerned. 

“Yeah dev I'm soooooo glad you could come man!"

“Oh ok just checking. I mean I honestly dont evn remember why i came if your gunna get drunk by yourself. "

Caleb pulled me aside and whispered in my ear. “Remember? I promised to help you get laid?”

I roll my eyes at the slurred speech then look at Ariel. I push him off while blushing. 

“Alright ya drunk. What are we doin?"

He backs up with a surprised face. 

“What do ya mean? WE'RE PARTYIN'WHOOOOOO"

We follow him into the basement where it is dark and full of pure chaos. Its almost like a small rave. People are jumping up and down to the beat. As well as some girls being half naked. Caleb surpised me by putting paint on my face. 

“ITS A FUCKING PARTY MAN GET HYPE!"

I playfully push him. Then he hands me a drink. I down some of it then scrunch my face. Thats a lot of fucking alcohol. He knows i don't drink that much right? 

I signal for him to cut it out as i cannot possibly down the whole drink. Then he tips the cup up the my lips for me to drink the whole thing. I regrettably do and i pay the price for it by almost vomiting. Goddamnit. He's insane. Ariel pats me on my back and asks if I'm ok. I wave off her worry. As a sign of victory i raise up my fist. Basically giving the all clear to party on. 

The night is filled with dancing and drinking then talking to more people. Before i know it nothing looks the same anymore. Im somewhere i don't recognize. Music blares from the bands speakers. The stairs don't look the same as when i came in. Im floating away. Trying my best to touch the ground. I cant even scream for help.....Im alone again. I close my eyes ready to cry. 

“Devin?"

Caleb? 

It sounds like Caleb. 

“..... Devin?"

He looks at me with worry. Then he puts my arm around him to hoist me up. I dont know where we're going. Hell i dont know what im even saying to him. I do know where going up stairs. He opens the door to more stairs leading to a loft. This must be his room. Its dark in here too. 

“Caleb my head is spinning man..."

Im thrown on the bed without a word. He's probably tired of me rambling on. 

“I-I'm sorry man. I know I'm probably ruining your party.”

He goes off somewhere. 

“I just feel fucking lonely man..."

I rub my eyes while crying. 

“Your a gooooood friends to mine..."

Caleb stares at me in my face with a seriousness I've never seen on him. 

He sits on the side of the bed taking off my clothes. Not even cracking a smile. 

“Hey caleb i need my clothes man..."

He finishes undressing me as my world begins to spin. 

“Fuuuuuck im so dizzy."

I hold on to the bed and close my eyes. Caleb gets on top of me and lights a cigarette. I watch him inhale the white stick then blow it out. Caleb never smokes. Well that i know of. 

“Hey caleb whend you start smokin?"

My slurred speech reaches to no one as he puts out his cigarette on his nightstand. 

My legs are lifted up as a cold gooey substance is applied to my butt. 

What is that stuff...feels gross...

Caleb rubs it around and i laugh. 

“My butts doesn't need Neosporin. Haha!"

Something enters my butt and i try to push it out. It continues to spread me apart with a burning sensation. 

“Ow..."

“Ugnh!”

Soon enough I'm rocking. Caleb is on top of me rocking too. I look to my side to see him hold my legs down and thrusting in me. I lay my face back into the pillow. Uggghhh i feel sick. I lift my head up to look around then I’m forced back down. 

“Whats going on?"


	2. Cage

(The picture is of Caleb)

“Open your legs”

Im forced open again. I want this to stop. I push up against the body weight on top of me. Only to be forced back down by my head. 

“OUCH! Caleb!”

“SHUT UP!”

I comply and continue to rock back and forth. Eventually i fall asleep. 

When i wake up i notice the room is still dark with only the purple glow of the lights from the fish tank. I stare at it as my body is moved in a rhythm. Moaning is heard over top of me and theres is sweat on my brow. I fall back asleep. 

Mmmnnn. 

My eyes squint at the bright orange light coming from the blinds. I look around the room to my left. A desk, a fish tank and a TV. This looks like calebs room. Why am i here? Did i stay the night? Did i go to the party? My head pangs as I continue to look around. Then nausea creeps in. Awww fuck. I did go. 

I turn to my left side to hang over the bed in case i vomit. 

“OW!”

My back is killing me! What the hell?! I dont move my body in fear that the same pain will return. Wait. Am i naked? My hands grab the cover over me. Then red marks are spotted on my chest. Specifically my nipple?.....my wrist has marks too. I lift the covers only to have my heart stop. I stare at my legs and the white underside of the blanket. Theres no way i can process what’s happening right now. Still, i stare to get a better understanding. Theres blood coating the blanket. As well as bloody prints on my thighs and dick. Theres white residue in between my closed thighs. 

“What is that?..”

In a attempt to separate my legs, i meet resistance. Is that cum? When did i? Why is there blood?......no way man....this cant be happening. 

My finger lightly slides it way down to my ass. I spread it to only find pain and discomfort. Tears fall as i begin to realize what happened. My index slowly touches it to feel around. My thoughts are confirmed as soon as i look at my finger. The blood is coming from me. Ive been raped. 

I cant possibly fathom how long i have been hup here staring at the ceiling. Tears have come and gone. As well as questions. Who did this? Why? Why cant I remember? Can i leave? Are they waiting for me? Will i have to fight? 

Thoughts and emotions replay through my head again and again. From deep agony to feeling nothing. I feel as though im grieving my father all over again. My body refuses to move and every time i tell it to....i get scared. I know im strong. Ive been working out, but i cant fight. I dont want to fight. I want to go home. I r to go home. 

After some time courage seeps its way into me and i rise up from the bed. The pain no longer exists as its replaced with adrenaline. I need to get out of here I definitely don’t want them to do it again. I watch the loft stairs. Praying that no one is watching me from them. My stomach gurgles and vomit threatens to come up. I look for my clothes and my phone. I then call someone just to let them know where i am in case i end up missing. 

“Mom?”

“Yea?”

“I-im at Calebs. I-Ill be home soon...”

“Ok. Im at work but your fathers home.”

“Ok.”

*hangs up*

As i put my clothes on i jump at every bump and creak. Hoping i wont be his victim again. I glance down the steps before walking. As i exit the room im greeted to Calebs living room. There the front door shines like a holy get away. My heart rate is at its fastest speed. Faster then when i run. I leave the door and head for my car. Driving away i notice something slipping out of me. Its cum. Falling straight out and into my pants. 

“Haaa.....”

Tears fall again as I remember bits and pieces. Being held down, suffocated.....raped. Everything hurts. It hurts so bad. 

It doesn’t take long for me to get home. I don’t even contemplate whats going in. I just want to go to the shower. Im stopped by my dad at the door. He cracks it to joke around. 

“Uh uh where have you been sir? Ive been calling you all morning.”

“Dad, please...”

“Your mother and i were worried. I heard you went to a party.”

“...”

“Your not in trouble your an adult but you have to tell us where you go ok? So she can at least get off my back”

“....” 

“Hey Devin? You hear me?”

“....ugk!”

Vomit splashes over our front porch. Coating my feet. 

“God damnit what did you drink? Come inside!”

My dad pulls me by my arm into the house where theres a garbage can by the door. 

“Alright here just go up-

He pauses then grabs my back and asks me to stay still. 

“NO!”

I fall to the floor. 

“Theres blood on tour pants devin im just tryin to help you!”

“Dont fucking touch me!”

“Hey! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKIN TO?!”

My feet subconsciously run to the first floor bathroom and i lock myself in. 

“HEY!”

Im stripped of my clothes and i turn on the shower. I Don’t give a shit that its cold i just want his smell off of me. 

“DEVIN”

BANG BANG BANG!

“OPEN THE DOOR!”

I rush to wash my ass attempting to clean everything out. Blood coats the shower floor. Then the door breaks. 

“DEVIN!”

“PLEASE DONT!”

He pulls back the curtains to see my on my knees. My head hangs as im trying to hide my body. 

“What-

“Ahhh haaaa”

“Whats all those marks on your back?”


End file.
